Friends and Lovers
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: Estuve con el... pero... ha llegado otro... pero... ¿ha vuelto! ¿y ha vuelto más vivo que nunca! ¿los amo a ambos! ¿con quién debería quedarme?


Les traigo este fanfic que es de una de mis parejas preferidas de Vocaloid y que es obviamente yaoi (como todos mis fanfics hasta la fecha) y como a ustedes les gusta, hard +18 (aunque se que son menores de 18 e igual leen estas cosas, a mi no me engañan)

* * *

Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, hacer vida social, almorzar, practicar canciones, chatear con mis amigos, cenar, chatear más y luego dormirme. Esto comienza a cabrearme, siempre es lo mismo... antes era diferente, antes... no utilizaba el ordenador para nada, pero... el se fue y todo se volvió gris...

-Yuma...- me habló el chico rubio tomando de mi mano

-¿Que pasa?- lo miré y lo cargué en mis brazos

-Miku dice que quiere hablar contigo- sonrió y me abrazó

-Está bien, Oliver- sonreí y lo bajé

Salí de mi cuarto y me acerqué al de Miku, miré hacia adentro pero no vi a nadie. Bajé las escaleras y me acerqué a la cocina, vi a Luka cocinando y un montón de comida esparcida por el piso. Pasé al living y vi a los gemelos jugando videojuegos. Rin riendo y Len notablemente cabreado -iba perdiendo-

-tranquilo campeón- le sonreí a Len- yo también he perdido frente a chicas

-cállate- me miró de reojo

Seguí en mi ''búsqueda de Miku'' y pasé al comedor, ahí estaba Kaito con cara de preocupado.

-¿que pasa?

-nada, es solo que... me pongo a recordar cosas y me pongo triste

-Aaah... ¿y, que recordaste?

-relaciones pasadas

-aay el... el que a tenido muchas novias- reí sarcástico

-jaja, mira como me río- respondió sarcástico

-ya enserio, ¿que pasa?

-estaba hablando con un viejo amigo, digo, hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo

-¿como se llama?

-Kamui Gakupo, un amigo de mi infancia... desde hace unos seis meses que no lo veo. Cambiando de tema, ¿que hacías?

-oh, buscaba a Miku... ¿la has visto?

-salió hace un buen rato, creo que te jugaron una broma

-...- miré a lo lejos y vi a Miku sentada en un rincón con su laptop- oh, allá está

Kaito soltó una pequeña risita y yo me acerque a la de coletas.

-¿me llamaste?

-Yuma...- Miku me miró y sonrió- hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte

-a ver...

-todos aquí lo conocen... es un buen amigo de todos, pero tuvo que desaparecer por un tiempo debido a una discusión entre el y Luka, pero al parecer arreglaron las cosas y el a decidido volver

-genial, ¿como se llama?

-Kamui Gakupo- la chica sonrió

-¿¡''Kamui Gakupo''!?

De pronto Kaito comenzó a reír, tomó su laptop y se fue a su cuarto

-el sabía de esto- volvió a reír Miku- por cierto, está en tu cuarto

-¿por que en el mio?

-ese antes era su cuarto, así que compartirán habitación hasta que una nueva esté construida

-¿al menos no podría irme al cuarto de Luka?

-¿por que al suyo?

-porque sus pechos son grandes- reí, pero Miku pisó mi pie y luego se fue

Subí hasta mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré detrás de mi. Pude verlo, alto con cabello morado tomado en una alta coleta, nunca había visto un cabello tan largo en un chico. Me sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-¿Yuma, verdad?

-hum... s-si

-¡me han hablado mucho de ti!- me abrazó y luego me arrastró hasta mi cama. Ambos nos sentamos y yo miré hacia el frente

-¿quien te a hablado de mi?- reí

-Kaito. Me ha dicho mucho sobre ti, cosas muy lindas- rió

-¿c-cosas lindas...?

-si, como que duermes con un oso de peluche

-¿es que acaso me observa por las noches o que?- reí

-bueno, como supongo te contaron, seremos compañeros de cuarto hasta que mi nueva pieza este habilitada

-si, Miku me contó la ''sorpresita'' hoy... ¿no tendremos que dormir juntos, verdad?

-claro que no- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- no me gustaría engañar a Kaito...- luego de eso se alejó de mi y rió

-¿entonces, son más que amigos? No me sorprende, ya sabia que Kaito era gay...

-...- volvió a reír y luego me miró- no lo es, pero me gusta molestarlo con eso

-¿entonces tu si lo eres?

-no- rió nuevamente- lo hago solo para molestar

-¿que tipo de discusión tuviste con Luka...? Digo, si se puede saber...

-seguro, intenté meterme bajo su falda, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-¿salían?- pregunté mirándolo de reojo

-si, pero cuando intenté ir más lejos, me alejó de ella y de este lugar

-que bueno que arreglaron sus asuntos- sonreí

La sonrisa y la risa de este tipo eran realmente lindas, le daban a su fino rostro una gran sensualidad, también su cabello, la forma en que caía tanto sobre su rostro como sobre su espalda eran hermosas.

-dime, ¿como te llevas con todos aquí?

-en general bien- respondí- nunca hablo mucho con Luka, pero no es que me desagrade o algo por el estilo...

-comprendo, pero con el resto te llevas muy bien, ¿no?

-si, en especial con Kaito

-...- Gakupo rió y yo me sonrojé- ¿de verdad?

-¡n-no es de la forma en que crees...!

-si tu lo dices...- volvió a reír y se tiró hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre la cama

-hay algo en ti que me sorprende mucho- dije mirándolo

-¿que cosa?

-tu largo, largo cabello... ¿puedo cepillarlo?

-si prometes no cortarlo, seguro- se sentó y soltó su cabello que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Tomé un cepillo de pelo color negro y comencé a cepillar el cabello de Gakupo

Su cabello era realmente largo y suave. Deslizaba suavemente el cepillo por el cabello de Gakupo, y cuando ya había terminado lo amarré como estaba antes.

-tu cabello es tan... suave

-¿te gusta?

-¡mucho...!

Volvió a reír y me quitó el gorro negro que llevaba

-¿que pasa?- pregunté al sentir como acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla

-tu cabello, también es muy lindo- tomó uno de mis mechones de cabello y tiró suavemente de el hasta soltarlo por completo

-g-gracias...

-¿quieres ir a comer pizza? Yo invito, digo- se levantó y me extendió su mano- para conocernos mejor- sonrió

-seguro- agarré su mano y me levanté. Al levantarme, el tiró de su brazo hacia atrás acercandome más a el. Nuestros rostros se hallaron muy juntos y estuvimos a punto de rozarlos. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse así que me alejé un poco de el.

Caminamos hasta la pizzería más cercana y ya ahí ordenamos una pizza y dos bebidas, nos fuimos a sentar y partimos la pizza en dos mitades.

-que mal...- tomé mi vaso de bebida y lo sacudí- ya no me queda...- me levanté de mi silla- voy a comprar otra

-¡espera...! Yo no quiero más... si quieres puedes tomarte lo que me queda

-¿de verdad?- pregunté con mis ojos ''iluminados'' por decirlo así

-si- me sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida que pude apreciar y que nunca nadie me brindaba desde el día del accidente

Me volví a sentar y tomé su vaso, le quedaba más o menos hasta la mitad. Ya cuando ambos acabamos de comer, nos levantamos y nos dispusimos a irnos.

-¿sabes, eres mejor de lo que imaginé?- mencionó Gakupo mirando al frente

-ja- reí- y tu tampoco no estás nada mal...

-jeje... gracias, dime, ¿como te gustaría que te llamara?

-por mi nombre, Yuma- sonreí

-está bien, y tu llámame por el mio, Gakupo- me devolvió la sonrisa

-aunque no me dieras permiso, igual lo haría- reí

-¿sabes otra cosa?

-si, se contar, leer, cantar, bailar, entre otros

-no hablo de eso- soltó una pequeña risita

-¿entonces?

-creo que eres alguien bastante... sociable, creo que me agradará compartir habitación contigo- Gakupo acarició mi cabeza

-opino lo mismo

Nos fuimos a casa y ya ahí estaban los Kagamine jugando videojuegos todavía, Luka cocinando todavía y Miku en ese rincón todavía... pareciera como si no hubieran pasado ni cinco minutos desde que nos fuimos.

-¿que hora es?- pregunté al aire

-22:54- respondió Rin

-¿tan tarde?- preguntó Gakupo

-al parecer si- respondió Miku

-bueno, yo me voy a dormir- anunció Gakupo bostezando

-yo te ayudo a hacer tu cama- toqué el hombro de Gakupo

Me sonrió y ambos nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, entré primero y el cerró la puerta detrás de mi. Abrí el sillón-cama y lo estire en el piso. Busqué algunas frazadas y sabanas en mi armario y las tiré sobre el sillón-cama. Gakupo se estiró sobre mi cama y se soltó el cabello.

-ayudame, después de todo es tu cama

-está bien, está bien- Gakupo se levantó y me ayudó a hacer su cama- ¿listo?

-listo- respondí y me estire sobre mi cama

-buenas noches- hace ya un rato que ambos nos habíamos colocado nuestros pijamas. Se acostó y se cubrió hasta el cuello

-buenas noches- respondí acostándome en mi cama

Habían pasado varios minutos, tal vez una media hora, no lo se; estaba por dormirme y sentí que tocaban mi hombro y decían mi nombre. Me di media vuelta y observé a Gakupo llamándome y tocando mi hombro.

-¿que pasa?- pregunté sentándome

-no puedo dormir

-¿y tienes que despertarme para eso?- reí

-me siento intranquilo

-¿que podría ser?

-no lo se, pero no puedo dormir

-¿te sientes mal?

-no, siento que hay algo que me falta por hacer

-¿...?

Gakupo se acercó a mi hasta el punto en que podía sentir su respiración -tiene buen aliento-

-esto está mal- hablé mirando a Gakupo

-¿que está mal?

-esto

-¿''esto''?

-tu... estás intentando besarme, ¿verdad?

-si puedo conseguir aunque sea un beso tuyo podré dormir en paz

-sabes chantajear muy bien...

-solo eso te pido...

Asentí con mi cabeza, como si tratase de decir ''hazlo, te lo permito''. Sentí sus labios presionar los mios, me puse nervioso y me alejé de el, sus ojos chocaron mirada con los mios, se veía tan... tan adorable en ese momento, sus ojos tenían una mirada penetrante que te decía ''por favor''. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y dejé que me besara nuevamente, su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla y la derecha sostenía mi nuca. Nos separamos quedando unidos por un corto hilo de saliva, se alejó y volvió a acostarse.

-gracias- pronunció Gakupo mientras yo me acostaba

-¿por que?

-por dejarme hacer lo que he esperado todo el día

-Gakupo... ¿eres gay?

-no

-yo si- respondí dándome media vuelta, observando la muralla

Gakupo no respondió, se quedó mirando hacia el lado opuesto al mio sin decir ni una palabra

A la mañana siguiente todo iba igual, solo que con la aparición de ese nuevo individuo en mi cuarto. Desayune solamente acompañado de Oliver puesto que me desperté tarde.

-¿por que te despertaste tarde?- preguntó el rubio comiendo cereal

-supongo que estaba muy cansado- sonreí

-¿te agrada Gakupo?

-bastante- respondí

Oliver guardó silencio y bajó su rostro

-¿que pasa?- pregunté

-n-nada- respondió sonrojado

-dime

-es solo que... extraño mucho a Piko... quiero que vuelva, y pronto

-yo también quiero que el vuelva, todos lo extrañamos

-¿sigues amándolo?

-...- no respondí, hace cuatro meses que no lo he visto

-¿puedo... pedirte ayuda en algo...?

-seguro, ¿que pasa?

-es que... el cumpleaños de Len se aproxima... ¡el de Rin y Len mejor dicho! Y... bueno...

-¿quieres darle un regalo a Len~? ¿acaso estas enamorado~?

-¡n-no!- respondió nervioso y comiendo más cereal- ¡s-solo quiero darle algo por su cumpleaños!

-bueno... si eso es todo... regalale algo que le guste y ya

-pero... ¿que cosas le gustan...?

-no lo se- me levanté de mi asiento- videojuegos, plátanos, cosas amarillas... tal vez Kaito amarrado y con un listón en la cabeza... o Kaito desnudo

-¡no...! ¡definitivamente ninguno de los últimos dos!

-¿por que? Eso le gustaría... ¡ya se...! Un mechón de cabello de Kaito, o pañuelos azules...

-¿''pañuelos azules''? ¿para que?

-para que se limpie las manos luego de masturbarse pensando en Kaito

-¡no...!

-o un consolador azul, seguro le gustaría

-¡que no!

-apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que es un consolador

-es... algo que consuela... ¡por ejemplo! Yo soy tu consolador cuando estas triste, depresivo y llorón

-en primer lugar, no soy llorón. En segundo lugar, un consolador es un objeto que...- Len entró a la cocina y cubrió rápidamente los oídos de Oliver

-¡no le enseñes perversidades!- gritó Len interrumpiendome

-algún día iba a enterarse de todas formas... ¿acaso tu querías enseñarle que es?

-¡no! ¡dejate de decir estupideces!

-vamos Len, admitelo, te gusta Oliver

-¡callate! ¿¡debo recordarte que el sigue aquí!?

-bien, si no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me voy- me fui de la cocina dejando solos a Len y Oliver

Mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto, me encontré con Gakupo en el camino. El no me vio puesto que al parecer también iba al cuarto y yo lo seguía por detrás. Abrió la puerta y entró, se dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta y se encontró conmigo.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo siguiendome?- rió

-no estoy para bromas- entré al cuarto y me estire sobre mi cama

-a ver, dime, ¿que cosha le pashó a Yuma~?- preguntó con voz de inocente, sentado a mi lado y apretando mis mejillas

-deja- golpee su mano derecha para que me soltara, pero solo conseguí que apretara más fuerte- oye

-¿que?- Gakupo soltó mis mejillas

-¿me odias?

-¿por que debería?

-por... sentir atracción hacia hombres... siendo un hombre...

-...- Gakupo me abrazó provocando que me sonrojara- jamás podría odiarte por eso

-¿de verdad?

-...- Gakupo besó mi frente- de verdad

Volvió a abrazarme y esta vez correspondí al fuerte abrazo que me brindaba el más alto de estatura.

-el que alguien como yo pueda llegar a gustarte, me hace feliz

-¿seguro de que no eres...?

-al haberte conocido no estoy seguro de nada

-Gakupo...

-¡por favor no me dejes!

-¿''dejes''?

-¡por favor!

-¿que, acaso tenemos una relación o algo?

-¿que, acaso después de todo esto no te sientes aunque sea un poco atraído por mi?- dejó de abrazarme y tomó mi mentón con su mano derecha

-¡no!- respondí ruborizandome

-¿seguro?- sus labios rozaron mi mejilla izquierda y luego pasaron a la zona de mi cuello

-s-seguro- ya no estaba seguro de nada, sus labios rozando mi cuello y su lengua humedeciéndolo, también sus dientes que marcaban mi piel y la dejaban roja. La saliva de este tipo era cálida, muy cálida pasaba por todo mi cuello y luego bajaba hasta mi pecho, metía lentamente su mano bajo mi playera y comenzaba a tocar con su dedo índice uno de mis pezones- ¡Espera...!- esto estaba mal y lo sabía

-¿que, nunca te han tocado aquí?- presionó la punta de su dedo contra mi pezón haciendo que me sonrojara y apretara los labios

-n-no... y-yo s-siempre soy el que está arriba- tartamudeaba

-ah... no me lo imaginaba de ti- deslizó su mano hasta que estuviera alejada de mi cuerpo y luego miró hacia abajo- que mal...

-¿q-que cosa?

-tu ''amiguito'' no está feliz- tocó con su mano por sobre mi pantalón

-¡y-ya basta... recién nos conocimos ayer...!- al oír esto, Gakupo quitó su mano de mi entrepierna y me miró

-tienes razón... esperaré una semana, si no estas listo para el próximo viernes lo haré a la fuerza, te guste o no. Tienes siete días para prepararte

-¿eh...?

Gakupo se acostó a mi lado y pasó ambas manos por detrás de su nuca.

-tu tienes cama, fuera

-ahora está en modo sillón- rió Gakupo

-entonces acuestate en el piso

-¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?- Gakupo me miró y se sentó

-nunca dije eso

-y nunca dijiste lo contrario

-¿eh?

-nunca has dicho que te molesto, pero tampoco has dicho que soy de tu agrado

Lo miré y reí un poco, no es que me desagradara, tampoco es que me agradara. Pero bueno, era lo único que tenía en ese momento.

* * *

Bueno, si les ha gustado haganmelo saber, que quiero continuar la historia C:

No se que más poner, a, si. Si tuve alguna falta de ortografía disculpenme y... eso :p

No hagan que pierda mis sueños sexys ;_; quiero seguir con el fanfic.


End file.
